Equestria Girls: Beast Hunters Teaser
by Darkryt Orbinautz
Summary: The President is treated to an impromptu visit from a certain unicorn, and she's mad as Pony Hell, and not gonna take it anymore: Followers of Infiltration, please read the A/N to this story.


**Disclaimer: Transformers and My Little Pony are the properties of Hasbro.**

**This is a non-profit work made by an independent contractor outside of ****any**** company's official notice intended for non-profit entertainment and speculative purposes only.**

**Darkryt Orbinautz presents...**

**Teaser:  
**

**Chapter I**

**The Treatise**

* * *

Today, August 14th, 2013, Theodore Galloway was sitting in his office in The White House, the central stronghold of the US government.

Theodore was a scrawny, reedy sort of man. He was short, and he wore very large, distracting glasses that helped detract from his almost always gritted teeth. His nose was large for a man his size, but not nearly as large as his ego. He had short, well-groomed brown hair on his head, and like any government official worth his salt, he always wore a fine suit. He had something of a stutter in his speech when things didn't go his way.

Theodore was browsing through the various laws and legislatures of his own country, trying to determine the best way to lawfully subvert them to his own ends.

He heard a deafening blast come from the outside skies. The acoustics suggested it had been just above the signature dome of The White House.

He was sure it was nothing to worry about.

Recently, a woman by the name of Twilight Sparkle had recently made a threat on the government – his government – to release criminals known as "the Autobots" and repeal their status _as_ criminals.

Naturally, given that his ability to temporarily displace the true President came from his ability to get the Autobots blacklisted to begin with, this is something Galloway wouldn't be willing to do.

He wasn't worried, though. He had made a deal with Fearswoop, the leader of The Forged to protect his country. He had Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle's military brother, and his Crystal Ponies. on his side. He doubted Twilight could muster the will to challenge a settlement her own brother was protecting.

Galloway heard another blast go off. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Galloway granted permission.

It was Shining Armor, and his wife, Princess Cadence.

"What seems to be the problem?" Galloway asked, folding his papers against his desk and locking his fingers together.

"It's, uh." Shining Armor stammered. "It's Twiley, Mister President. She's here."

"And?"

"And she wasn't kidding. She's got everything outside, pounding at our defenses."

"Everything?" Galloway questioned.

"Yeah." Shining said with a sad nod of his head. "She's got Autobots, Canterlot Guards, Predacons, the Rangers...they're really giving us the run-around."

Galloway slammed his fists into his desk and abruptly stood up. "Well, get out there and...run back around them, or something!"

There was yet another deafening blast, and this time, it was followed by the sound of a door being forced open.

"That better not be what it sounds like..." Galloway warned them, fists shaking in rage on the desk.

Cadence turned her head to look over her shoulder, out the door.

"It is."

Shining Armor and Cadence were both roughly shoved out into the room, where the Rangers whom were shoving them stepped, continuing to poke and prod at Shining's and Cadence's rumps until they were comfortably out of the way for the arrival of a third party.

Twilight Sparkle herself.

"Twilight Sparkle." Galloway hissed, banging his fist against the desk. The coffee mug on the desk gave a little shake. "So!" Galloway made a gesture through the air, "you've finally come crawling to me."

"Crawling?" Twilight repeated, aghast at his arrogance. "Please, Theodore, don't flatter yourself. I barged my way in."

"It's Galloway!"

"Twiley, you're not really going through with this, are you?" Shining approched his sister.

"Yes, yes I am." Twilight hissed at him.

Shining held his gaze on her and stood up tall. "I'm sorry, Twiley, but if you go through with this, you'll have to go through me!"

Twilight squinted at him with a look that was almost contemptuous.

"You're-you're not really thinking of hitting me, are you? I'm your big brother! You-you can't hit me!" Shining wailed, more out of despair for how his and Twilight's relationship had deteriorated so far she'd be willing to strike and fight him rather than any concern for Galloway.

"You're right." Twilight said. "I can't."

Twilight stomped her hoof in an approximation of a clap. In the blink of an eye, Agent William Fowler and Captain William Lennox (no relation) were in the room, pointing a handgun and a rifle at Shining, respectively.

Shining Armor took a few horrified steps back. "What? No...no, Twiley, you wouldn't shoot me!"

"You're absoluetly right, B.B.F.F.F! I would never shoot you! You're my big brother, and I love you."

Twilight turned to Lennox and cocked her head at Shining Armor. Lennox refocused the aim of his gun on Shining's horn and pulled the trigger, but instead of a bullet coming out, a small stream of electricity did. The electricity connected to Shining's horn and electrocuted him, sending him sprawling onto his side.

"However, that doesn't that Commander Sparkle will hesitate to get you out of her way." Twilight added, growling her voice to make sure Shining Armor understood the differences between her multiple personas. She briskly stepped over him and trotted towards Galloway's desk.

"So you're here." Galloway said, resting his fingers on the desk.

"That's right." Twilight said arrogantly, a deliberate, faux-hubris oozing from her every word, meaning to make herself as insufferable to Galloway as possible. "I'm here. I'm _right here_, in your _throne room_, and there's _nothing you can do about it_." Twilight got to Galloway's desk and reared up, slamming her hooves down on the wood with a hard _thunk_ sound emitting from it.

"I have Marauders, Titans, Predacons, and guns pointed at every inch of every corner of this building. No one gets in or out unless I authorize it. SO, _Mister President_," Twilight spat the title, making clear her lack of respect for his position, "Will you comply with my demands now?"

Galloway narrowed his eyes at her. "What are your demands?"

Twilight's expression seemed to soften, and the tension in her muscles lessened ever so slightly as she took her hooves off the desk. Twilight trotted around the desk and got uncomfortably close to Galloway's side, brushing her neck over his shoulder, leaning in to look at his computer screen.

She raised her hoof and forcefully slammed a button on the keyboard.

"Watch it! You'll break it!" Galloway exclaimed.

Twilight gave him a warning glare to remind him who was in power here: the one small man whose forces were lying defeated outside the gates, or the little pony whose forces were carefully aiming at every possible exit of the building.

Galloway got the hint radiating from her eyes.

"Now..." Twilight said, putting on a much more pleasant face now that she was sure she had Galloway's full cooperation. "What are are my demands?" Twilight teased Galloway by brushing her chin with her hoof in a gesture of uncertainty, but Galloway knew she was just taking the time to draw this out longer than it needed to be. Solely for the sake of torturing him.

"How about we start with repealing Optimus Prime's terrorist status?"

** EQUESTRIA GIRLS:**

**BEAST HUNTERS**

* * *

**Author's Notes for "EG:BH"**

**What's up, Transfor-eeerr um... Transformares? TransBronies? Transonies? Bronyformers? No, no, is it...Ponyformers? Po-trans-nee-formers? All right, now I'm just being silly.  
**

**But, uh, so yeah. Just a quick note:**

**I'M REBOOTING INFILTRATION. **

**My hiatus has given me a lot of time to think, and now that I have done the thinking, I've come to the realization that Infiltration does not the standards I require of my stories.**

**Most of the basic plot will be the same, but I'm going to cut out the "two-story simultaneous" scrap. See, that works for James Roberts and John Barber (my heroes!) on the IDW Comics because they're _two_ people: I am only _one_ people. Er, person.**

**The new Infiltration story will be titled, of course, "Equestria Girls: Beast Hunters" or something similar. This will make the fact its a sequel to "Friendship Is Magic: Prime" clearer, and is symbolic of a new beginning: A new lease on life for the story. Many, many elements I was planning for Infiltration will be still used, but they will be used BETTER. And there will be no "Equestria Girls/Non-Equestria Girls".**

**See, my intention was that you could read one without reading the other: but there were so many things tying them together that you could not, in fact, read Equestria Girls: Infiltration without reading Infiltration Proper and still get the full experience.  
**

**I've also been saddened by the total cancellation of Transformers: Prime, and the downfall of FIM's quality. (Alicorn Amulet? Alicorn Twilight? Redeeming Discord? Humans? Really? They're just canonizing the fanfiction at this point.) But I've since realized that FANFIC WILL LET TRANSFORMERS: PRIME (and the spirit of FIM before it went downhill) LIVE FOREVER.**

**SO! Look forward to "Equestria Girls: Beast Hunters"! by your favorite TF/MLP writer, Darkryt Orbinautz! Featuring better backstory/exposition, a (hopefully) less slow-paced plot, political corruption on Earth, Cybertron, and Equestria,and better execution of sub-plots (again, hopefully) As well as nerdiness! Like, seriously, there'll be all kinds of G1 and G3 nods and inspirations. **

**How can I say this?**

**The story I wrote, "Infiltration" is a long, drawn-out thriller that loses its thrills under the weight of its slow pacing.**

**The story I WANT to write will be an awesome,groundbreaking, awe-inspiring My Little Pony/Transformers crossover that will look at the effects of those two universes colliding on Earth from angles they've never been looked at before.  
**

**I'd like to restate: Infiltration is not being cancelled, but rebooted...which technically means Infiltration is getting cancelled. Depressing, but don't look at it like that! Look at it the way I am: A fresh reboot to let us go back and do things over again, and this time, do them right, the way they were supposed to be done the first time around!  
**

**I mean, seriously: for example, it took a NEARLY-20000K chapter for "Equestria Girls: Infiltration" to get started. Infiltration's 5th chapter, "Transistor of The Bride" ended up becoming its FIFTH,SIXTH,AND SEVENTH CHAPTER. After a certain, you need to crunch down and get back to basics.**


End file.
